The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (video game)
Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (known as Wallace to Gromit: Yasaibatake de Dai-Pinch! in Japan) is a platform game created by Frontier Developments and published by Konami based on the Oscar-winning 2005 film of the same name. Plot Whilst pests roam free attacking the prize vegetables the townsfolk are preparing for the vegetable competition, Wallace and Gromit have been given the task of capturing the rabbits to help keep the town's vegetables safe, running a business named Anti-Pesto. Wallace plans to manipulate their captive rabbit's into detesting vegetables, in order to allow them to roam free causing no harm to the townsfolk. Although after Wallace attempts a test on this, an accident occurs which transforms Wallace into a ravenous Were-Rabbit during the night, at this time, Hutch accompanies Gromit whilst the Were-Rabbit is on the loose. The competition holder, Lady Tottington, is the main love interest of Lord Victor Quartermaine, who attempts to use his own techniques using more "traditional" methods rather than Anti-Pesto, he uses this to try and hunt the Were-Rabbit with the help of his trusty dog, Philip, he creates deadly Were-creatures which roam the streets at night time which upset the townsfolk constantly, this assists Gromit and Hutch with the task to keep the townsfolk from harm. Since the first sightings of the Were-Rabbit, the town has been placed under a quarantine which prevents the residents from accessing other areas of the town, including Anti-Pesto. The team have to prove themselves to the wardens guarding these areas in order to access more space to take control of more of the pests. The fortune Teller guiding Anti-Pesto throughout the game is named Madame Winnie Bago, she is visiting the town personally for the upcoming vegetable competition, whom Wallace and Gromit befriended after fixing her van from the start, in turn she offers them tips and hints to guide them through their mission. Gameplay A player can play as Wallace or Gromit, have the ability to use a BunGuns to capture pests with suction, at night, they will also have the ability to fight off enemies using a swing of this as a weapon. The game includes a large free roam environment with many citizens who need your help to protect their vegetables. A player also has the ability to use a sundial in order to change gameplay to night time - gameplay where Wallace roams as the were-rabbit, Hutch replaces him with similar abilities to Gromit. At night time Hutch and Gromit's tasks include exterminating were-creatures created by Victor such as Were-Ferrets, Were-Chickens, Were-Badgers and more, as well as Were-Rabbit. Throughout gameplay players find that Gromit has several different abilities from Wallace including Double jumping higher, wall jump, and flipping, whereas Wallace is able to reach higher ledges. The BunGun The BunGun is a players primary weapon. This gun includes many abilities. Abilities includes capabilities to suck up a pest or object and then fire it out of the gun. It also give you opportunities to hover through the air using an umbrella attachment, you can also suck ropes to avoid danger. Gromit's prize marrow Throughout the game, as well as fighting off pests, players have to take good care of Gromit's prize marrow for the vegetable competition, in which Gromit is aiming to win. Player's will need to buy items from Mr. Caliche's shop in order to keep the marrow healthy, you can buy items by accessing coins. Areas *'Town Centre' is the starter area, once completing the tutorial at Tottington Hall, Wallace and Gromit are replaced at their doorstep ready to help the townsfolk, once they have gained the trust of the residents, they will be able to get past the wardens and access the other areas such as Wallersey, Grimsley and the final chapter at Tottington Hall. *'Wallersey' is the area accessed first after gaining rights from the Town Centre, it is set on the edge of a harbour, which associates with Wallace & Gromit's tasks. Once gaining rights here a warden will allow them to access Grimsley. *'Grimsley' is the third area acessed by Wallace and Gromit after gaining rights at Wallersey. It associates with the Industrial Buildings of Town, they will be given tasks such as clearing the factory of rabbits here. Once gaining rights here Wallace & Gromit reach the final level of competetion at Tottington Hall. *'Tottington Hall' is the final area acessed by Anti-Pesto. After a brief visit at the start of the game, once reached at the end they finally battle for the prize at the end of the level after winning the vegetable competition. Characters Anti Pesto *'Wallace and Gromit' are two of the main players/characters, Wallace has the ability to reach higher ledges in which Gromit can't do, although he cannot wall jump, in which Gromit can. Both players have the privelege to use the BunGun. Wallace and Gromit are running a pest-catching business named Anti-Pesto, many of the tasks in the game are catching and inprisoning rabbits, squirrels and occasionally hedgehogs. Although at night time, Wallace is the Were-rabbit, he is now replaced by Hutch. Wallace is voiced by Peter Sallis. *'Hutch' is the third player in the game, at night time, when Wallace roams as the were-rabbit, he is replaced by "Hutch". Although Wallace had the ability to reach higher ledges etc. Hutch has similar advantages to Gromit, such as the ability to wall-jump. Hutch, alike to Wallace, is voiced by Peter Sallis. Other characters *'Lady Campanula Tottington' is also one of the main characters, she is the main love interest of Victor Quartermaine as seen in the film, although, unlike Victor Campanula prefers the Anti-Pesto business rather than Victor's methods. Her first tasks are held at the beginning of the game although from then on she is not seen (except in clips) until the final challenge at the end of the game. She, like the film, is voiced be Helena Bonham Carter. *'Victor Quartermaine' holds a main love interest in Lady Tottington. He prefers "traditional" methods to capture pests rather than the more trusty to the public Anti-Pesto. Victor is occasionally seen during game play but is seen in many clips, and he, like Lady Tottington, starts his role at the start of the film and from then is not seen until the end during his downfall. He is voiced by Kayvan Novak. *'Philip' is Victor's trusty dog companion. He is trained by his master to hunt. *'Madame Winnie Bago' is a fortune teller who befriend Wallace and Gromit during a clip at the beginning of the game. She gives them tips and hints as they succeed throughout the game. She however dosen't appear in the feature film, on the game she is voiced by Cathy Breeze. *'PC Mackintosh' is the local Policeman, who is often in need of the help of Wallace and Gromit. He is seen in most areas throughout the game. He is voiced by Dean Williamson. *'Reverend Hedges' is the local vicar on the game, he gives very few tasks for Wallace and Gromit to complete through the cource of the game. Although he is one of the more prominent characters. He is voiced by Nicholas Smith. *'Mr. and Mrs. Mulch' are elderly resident, they play a similar role as theirs in the film - Mr. Mulch is less prominent than Mrs. Mulch, who is protective over he pumpkin. Mrs. Mulch also gives many more tasks than Mr. Mulch. Although they have a grandchild Harriet whom is not seen in the film. Mrs. Mulch is voiced by Joan Walker whereas Mr. Mulch is voiced by Dicken Ashworth. *'Mr. Growbag' is another elderly resident. He is grumpy but very thankful to others, he is a recurring character throughout the game but has quite a few tasks to complete, as shown in the film, he is now shown to have any family members living in town. He is voices by Nick Haverson. *'Mr. Caliche''s role steps up a gear during the video game. He owns a shop, where players will need to visit to buy items in order to attend the prize marrow, he has a daughter named Jasminder who often helps out in this shop. He is voiced by Kish Sharma. Release The game released without notice before the movies release. No one was aware of the game because there are more copies in Europe then the United States. It was never advertised on television in America. A Nintendo Gamecube version of the game was planned by due to the number actions and buttons used for the game, it had to be canceled. Trivia *Wallersey could refer to wallasey, a northern town near liverpool. This also contributes the the theory that Nick Park uses northern names in characters and places. The same is also true with Grimsley referring to the northern town of Grimsby. Category:Video Games Category:The Curse of the Were-Rabbit Merchandise